herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ashrah
Ashrah is a heroine in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Personality Unlike most demons residing in the Netherrealm, Ashrah was very conscientious, questioning an order given to her by her former superior Quan Chi. In Deception, she sought purification and liberation from the Netherrealm and becomes very attached to the mysterious Kriss blade (the very instrument that ultimately lead to her freedom from that realm). In her non-canon Armageddon ending, Ashrah become the personification of divine light and made it her mission to expel the hearts of the wicked. Like many other kombatants in Armageddon, Ashrah wished to claim the power of Blaze for her own personal goal. In all the Mortal Kombat games Ashrah wants to get eliminate all demons, evil and all wickedness. She is obsessed with no longer wanting to be a demon and wants light to win over darkness. Ashrah wants evil to be permanently erased. In Armageddon most of the kombatants fought to use Balze's power to become champion and better fighters. Some wanted to steal the power of other fighters while some wanted the power to rule with peace and others to rule with fear. Some fighters even wanted the power to destroy. Ashrah like many others wanted the power to become a deity she wished to be a goddess of light. Some kombatants wanted the power to get rid of all wickedness, evil and darkness Ashrah was one of the fighters who wanted the power of Blaze for this reason. History ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' Ashrah is a demon native to the Netherrealm. She and her sisters served Quan Chi and the Brotherhood of Shadows for ages. After questioning an order given to her by Quan Chi, and the evil sorcerer has her sisters hunt her down to slay her. Ashrah successfully escaped their clutches and stumbles across a holy sword known as the Kriss blade. With the Kriss blade in her possession and after slaying a demon with it, Ashrah felt the sensation of purification and has made it her goal to slay enough demons to gain ascension from the Netherrealm. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' Ashrah had finally achieved her goal and transcended from hell and stumbled into an unfamiliar realm, the celestial beings there tells her that the blade was a tool, able to transform its wielder into a warrior powerful enough to purify the world. Awestruck by the celestial being words, she has made it her mission to purify and bring peace to the realms (in the hopes of reaching total ascension). Her first mission was to travel to Vaeturnus, where the vampire race resides, the beings tell her that they were evil creatures that fed off the blood of others and spread their corruption unhindered throughout the realms. Ashrah successfully slayed most of them, until she encountered and was bested by Nitara in combat. Ashrah chases her into Edenia with the hopes of gaining enough power to slay Nitara, in order to reach her ultimate goal. In her non-canon ending, Blaze godlike power had caused Ashrah to transformation into a being of divine light. Her very presence purified the souls of the tainted. She traversed the realms in search of evil, pacifying the wicked. Her mission came in full circle when she purified the sorcerer who would have her slain: Quan Chi. Powers and Abilities Ashrah from having possession of the powerful holy Kriss blade in her possession, was able to clean the soul of its user. By slaying demons, the wielders soul becomes more pure/holy, effects that are shown in Ashrah. The blade doesn't just affect the user's essence, but their personalities (defecting from Quan Chi's Brotherhood of Shadows). Although a demon, Ashrah wields holy powers (possibly as a side effect from the wielding the Kriss blade). Gallery 1912563-mortal_kombat_deception_krypt_ashrah_concepts_artwork.jpg Mortal_Kombat_Deception_Krypt_Ashrah_Character_Concepts_Artwork.jpg ashrah__mkd_primary__by_kodracan-d8355ia.jpg ashrah__alternate__by_kodracan-d83p6pw.jpg Videos Mortal Kombat Deception Ashrah's Ending|Ashrah's MK:Deception Ending Trivia *When the first bits of information about Mortal Kombat: Deception began to surface, Ashrah was mistaken as a female version of Raiden. Her name also used to be spelled Ashrah alternatively. *Ashrah is something of a departure from the series' regular character design as she is neither blatantly good or blatantly evil. She is also the first female character since Sonya Blade to not wear skimpy or revealing clothes during her tenure, her garb being almost modest compared to the others. *Ashrah is an Arabic word, which means "ten". *In Wonder Woman's ending of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Wonder Woman finds a sword which looks similar to Ashrah's kriss. *The kanji on her hat means "Demon" or "Ghost". *In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Ashrah encounters Shujinko in Edenia where she explains to him that she finally purified her soul and accended from the Netherrealm, but without her sword (the Kriss). She asks Shujinko to retrieve the sword for her, which he succeeds in doing so. This may explain why she still wields the Kriss in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Demons Category:Redeemed Villains Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Wise Category:Elementals Category:Inconclusive Category:Controversial Category:Martial Artists Category:Mentor Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Amazons Category:Magic Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Humanoid Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Immortals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Martyr Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Addicts Category:Dreaded Category:Famous Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:In Love